


Magnolias

by ElZacharie, Miss_Bubblegum



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fic War, Flashbacks, Honeymoon, Marriage, the adventure zone: balance, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/pseuds/Miss_Bubblegum
Summary: Magnus realizes that one of his memories seems strangely doubled.A gazebo, a happy audience, a preacher...Why does he have two memories of getting married?--------------------------------------------------Here are the rules: Ten chapters, five chapters each, alternating authors. Two completely different genres. One story. Each author needs to wrangle the genre back with their chapter, while keeping a consistent narrative.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is by Miss_Bubblegum, the angst. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be happiness and smut, please don't get too mad at how angsty i made this

It took two days after the day of story and song for Magnus to fully process all of his memories, to understand the implications they had on the life he built without them.

He remembered a plane full of adorable puppies, fully driving home for him the need of a canine companion, a need that had not waned since.

Remembered the carving instructor at Legato Conservatory teaching him how to carve. The skill that ultimately decided his life here.

The last memory that came to him was one he dismissed before, one he thought wasn’t part of that stolen time from him.

He was in a gazebo and a male voice nearby talked about how the gods would surely smile on a couple such as this. They have deserved it for all they have been through both as a couple and as part of their group. He wasn’t really listening to him though, he only had eyes for the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. He was so happy he was marrying her. He knew he had a big stupid smile on his face, and her smile was wide and radiant and brilliant as she looked at him with the same love and happiness in her eyes. When he heard the officiator tell them they could kiss he swept her off her feet and kissed her so hard that he heard wolf whistles from the crowd.

But it wasn’t the crowd that gathered at his wedding with Julia, to see the happiness of their revolutionary leaders as they at last tied the knot.

It was not Stephen, his father in law reading the words out of an old book that married them.

It wasn’t Julia who he looked at with such happiness and love.

 

It was not a crowd at all. Just four people making as much noise of celebration and joy and heckling that they could. They were happy but also teasing in the way that they always were.

Merle read the words out of an old religious text, knowing the words to marry a couple by heart due to his education as a cleric, yet still feeling like holding a book while saying them made it more official.

Lucretia held onto him and kissed him back, breathless and vibrant, full of life and love and ideas that were not yet destroyed by the endless cycles.

 

Magnus remembered his first wedding, and knew he was still married.

He knew deep deep down why it took so long to process this memory, what this means for him. He knows why Lucretia would not quite meet his eye the last few days, why she did in fact seem a tad thrilled he did not yet know all of what he had lost from what she had done.

She had not only erased the memories and personal growth of her friends, the family she made over the long years.

His memories were erased by the one person he was supposed to trust in the world, the one he agreed to be there forever with. She promised too -- to stick by his side and always at least try and talk things out first.

He was betrayed by his wife.

Then she let him go off and get married to someone else, not even giving him a clue about how he was already married.

 

He cheated. He didn’t mean to, it went against all his moral codes, but he had cheated oh his wife and committed bigamy and still all he could think about was how much he wished Julia was there with him right now, to hold him and tell him things to make him feel better. He wanted her to kiss the top of his head and hold him and just be there with him.

 

He missed his Jules so much but she was gone now, he would not see her again until he died. That post in the ground seemed to get further away every day too -- death was quickly becoming, at least in his head, something that would be the reward at the end of a long life. He had things to live for right now more pressing than the final reward.

Sometimes you just need a cry and a cuddle though, and being alone in his room made the latter quite difficult, and with all his friends he wasn’t mad at off the moon, he had little choice but trudge along to the rooms of someone he was quite pissed at indeed.

 

It only took until the third knock for Lucretia to answer the door.

“Magnus, what a surprise! I-”

“Lucretia,” He stopped her in the middle of her sentence and he saw the false cheer drain from her. She knew he called her Lucy when he was happy, he hadn’t called her Lucretia since The Day of Story and Song. She looked at him with pleading eyes, tired eyes, and all he could do was rub his, “This isn’t really a talk-y visit. I remembered the last few things I forgot and there is no one else around for me to cuddle while i deal with the emotions.”

She swallowed and nodded, stepping aside to let him into her rooms.

Despite the obvious air of nervousness radiating off of Lucretia behind him, he quickly made his way to her bed where he curled up in the middle.

Climbing up behind him she slowly curled around him as if he would bolt if she moved too fast.

 

It was only a few minutes later, out of silence born of too many unspoken words, that Magnus decided to ask her,

“Lucretia, do you remember our wedding?” Hearing a small gasp from her had him pressing on for answers, “Did you remember we were married during a slow cycle on a mountainous plane, we had found the light 2 months in and wanted to do something nice for ourselves so we planned a wedding? A local craftsman told me that it was custom for one or both of the couple make the gazebo they were married in, so he taught me how to.”

“Yes, of course I remember that Magnus. I wouldn’t forget something that important.”

 

“I forgot before. I had no idea that I was ever married, and in a way was committing bigamy when I married Julia in Raven’s Roost.”

“You didn’t know Magnus, you did nothing wrong,” her voice took on an almost anxious undercurrent, as if she was trying to apply something else subtextually to the conversation, applying a different situation to it in her head that she assumed he understood just as she did.

That was one of the few things he never liked about her, why couldn’t she just say what she meant plainly, without any doubletalk?

“You knew though. You knew that we were married and never even tried to imply to me that i should maybe think harder before getting married to Julia. I might not have listened to you but you didn’t even try.”

 

“Magnus, I-”

“No. you don’t get to make excuses. I loved you and you didn’t love me enough to leave me any memory of you, or to even let on that i was doing something I wouldn’t want to do with my full memories.”

“I just wanted you to be happy! You can understand that right?” she pleaded, emotion in her voice.

“Lucretia,” she flinched again at him saying her name in such a cold way, “I’m not happy. I feel worse knowing that the woman who I loved enough to marry didn’t even trust me enough to try and leave me some memories, to try and tell me I would regret doing something if I had all the facts.”

“I was letting you be happy. I wanted to tell you but-”

He pulled away from her, getting up.

“You didn’t tell me. That’s the fact of the matter. You did not tell anyone. What you did was hurt me and everyone else. I get that you wanted to save the world and you thought that you were doing the right thing.”

He started walking out but hesitated near the door.

“Lucretia, Julia would not have done that. She loved me and wouldn’t want to hurt me. She was selfish enough to love me and never want me to leave her. You could learn from how **my wife** treated me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, the happy smut, by ElZacharie. Sorry this wasn't done earlier; I've been hyperfocused on Darkest Dungeon and had to force my way through this, but it turned out well!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Lucretia couldn’t stop giggling and smiling as she lead Magnus into her quarters, tucked into the far end of the ship. Magnus himself had a huge grin, barely faltering when he stepped on the train of her dress. They’d waited for this moment for years, and, finally, it was going to pay off.

She barely had time to lock her door and cast Silence before Magnus was pressing up against her, grinding his half hard cock against her backside. She let out a nervous, excited giggle. “Couldn’t you wait until I got out of my dress?”

Magnus hummed, pressing kisses to her neck that sent a shiver down her spine. “I’ve been waiting to have you since we first met. I think I waited long enough, I think.”

Lucretia blushed as his hands groped her chest, slowly pulling down her top. A thumb brushed against her nipple, flicking it as she stammered out her next words. “Well, you have me now. What do you want to do to me?”

“Oh no, I don’t want to do anything  _ to _ you, darling… I want to do everything with you. I want you to enjoy this.” Lucretia’s dress fell to the floor, leaving her only in her underwear. A wave of shame and embarrassment twisted through her stomach, but she pushed it down; this was her husband now, and she had no reason for her to fear his judgement.

Gently, Magnus turned her around, taking in the sight of her as though he were memorizing every part of her.  “Gods, you’re so beautiful. How did I manage to get you to fall in love with an oaf like me?”

She smiled softly, slowly taking off his clothes in return. “Maybe… I’ve been in love with you this entire time? Maybe I fell in love the moment I saw you in Davenport’s office, and had to write down your every detail in my journals, lest I forget what you looked like?”

Now it was Magnus’s turn to become flustered. His cock strained against his pants, twitching when she ghosted her fingers along the bulge, and his face turned bright red. “After all these years, you still make me feel like a kid with a schoolyard crush, Lucy.”

She grinned, pulling down his pants as she got down on her knees. Magnus inhaled sharply when her tongue flicked across the head, a hand immediately tangling in the curls of her hair. Lucretia made sure he was watching as she wrapped her lips around him, smiling around him when he groaned.

As slowly as she could manage, Lucretia bobbed her head, taking care to lavish him with her tongue. Magnus leaned over her and held himself up against the door, gasping and groaning as she took him completely. She loved the feeling of his cock pressing against her throat, twitching against her tongue. Suddenly, Lucretia was being pulled off of him, his cock pressed against her cheek. She looked up at him questioningly.

“I… I want to cum inside you, Luc…” he gasped out. “P- please. I want to make you feel good, too.”

Lucretia swallowed the lump in her throat, wetness sliding down her thigh. She’d dreamed about this moment, but, now that it came, she felt that creeping apprehension again. “In- inside me?” she squeaked.

Magnus went bright red, unable to look her in the eye. “I- if that’s alright with you! I mean, you once said you were waiting til marriage, and- and now we’re married! It’s the perfect time! Unless you wanna wait some more! I don’t mind!”

“I… thank you, Magnus, but I don’t… I don’t think I’m ready yet,” she admitted shamefully. “Maybe later?”

He grinned at her, running his hand through her hair. “Of course! But… I don’t want to focus the attention all on me. I want you to feel good too!”

Lucretia smiled, hiding her face against his hip. “Well, maybe you could…” she trailed off into muttering.

“What was that, Lucy?”

“I- I was wondering if you could maybefingermeohmygodsI’msosorry!”

Magnus laughed, deep from his chest, and Lucretia’s sex pulsed just at the sound. “I would be honored to,  _ wife, _ ” he said, pulling her up to her feet. “Do you want to lay down?”

“That… would be for the best. I tend to pass out after I orgasm.”

“Oh jeez. Thanks for telling me; I’d’ve probably thought I did something wrong and got Merle.”

“Please don’t.”

He laughed again and guided her to the bed, kneeling between her knees. She laid down on the bed and covered her eyes, waiting with baited breath for the feel of calloused fingers against her entrance.

Instead, she yelped as a wet tongue slid along her slit.

“Sorry,” Magnus chuckled, rubbing her thigh with his thumb. “I just wanted to know what you tasted like.”

“Th- that felt…  _ really  _ nice…” she panted. “Can you… can you do that again?”

Lucretia let out another yelp when she felt his tongue on her once again, gently pressing into her folds. Magnus moaned from beneath her, and she could hear the telltale sound of him jerking himself off. She squirmed as his ministrations become more intense, his groaning filling her ears. The minute he pressed his thumb against her pulsing clit, she shouted his name and arched off the bed, cumming hard.

Magnus continued licking her through her orgasm, not stopping until she whimpered for him to stop. As consciousness quickly left her, she felt her husband pick up her and lay her on the pillows, dipping a cloth into the glass of water she’d left at her bedside and cleaning between her knees. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead, wiping her forehead with the dry part of the cloth.

“Love ya, M’gs…” Lucretia muttered, curling into the sheets. “Love y’ f’r’ver…”

“I love you too, Lucy.”


End file.
